


Technician Ivy

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy has always claimed to be emotionless but we all know that's not true, especially after that one incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technician Ivy

Technomancer Ivy (I.V)

Gender: Feminine type  
Race: Nasod (born a human but gained help from reapers to live in a Nasod body)  
Age: ?  
Class: Technomancer  
Hair: Baby blue  
Eyes: Green  
Clothing: Black, white, baby blue, purple, teal, black  
Weapon: Nasod wand, technomancy  
Backstory: Ivy is a Nasod who was originally a human. She strived to be a Nasod the more she researched the Nasod race. She decided to try putting her soul in a Nasod body using reaper magic. The procedure worked and she now lives as a Nasod with emotions.  
Love interest: Dante

Path 1: Summoning Technomancer-summon weapons to use for a limited ammount of time-> Portal Queen-now uses portals-  
Path 2: Elemental Technomancer- use other elements (basic element is piercing due to her electronic battle system) -> Higher Element Master  
Path 3 Coding Technomancer- use "codes" that debuff your enemies-> Bianary Code

\--bonus thing--

Ivy sighed. She didn’t want this! Her emotions had started to grow more and more powerful… emotions weren’t good, especially since she is a Nasod. Protecting Queen Eve was more important to her than trying to control raging emotions. She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. She looked to her left; Dante had came over to sit next to her. She gave a soft smile.   
“Hello, Dante.” He sat next to her.   
“Hey, Ivy.” He said with a crazed look on his face.  
“How are you?” she said, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.   
“I’m fine but… are you okay? You don’t look so good.”   
“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she twitched.   
“Okay, whatever you say.” He said, frowning.   
Ivy looked to the left, squeezing her eyes shut. Her face was almost immediately moved back and a pair of lips were smashed onto her lips. Her face turned red and she had surprise in her eyes but she became relaxed and kissed back.


End file.
